h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 22: Fish Out of Water
Fish Out of Water is the 22nd episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Emma and Cleo find out Zane and Rikki are an item and force her to choose – him or them. When Zane appears to side with Harrison over the Mako Island development Rikki’s decision is clear. Now it’s Zane’s turn to make a choice… Plot Emma and Cleo discover Zane and Rikki are an item and force her to choose – him or them. Rikki is not impressed that her friends have put her in this position and so sides with Zane. Wearing a stunning dress that Zane has given her, Rikki accompanies him to his father’s development lunch, much to the upset of Harrison. Emma is also dragged along to the lunch by her parents. There, they discover that Harrison plans to develop Mako Island into a multi-million dollar tourist resort. Emma and Rikki are horrified and Rikki tries to turn off the investors. At first, Zane sticks up for Harrison causing Rikki to storm out. She swims to Mako island and has nostalgic memories about her and her friends becoming mermaids. She returns dressed like herself and madder than ever, and finally Zane sees sense choosing her over his father. The girls in turn are happy to see Rikki on their side and vow to keep their friendship first. Trivia * They all have the same ringtone. * Rikki has flashbacks from the first episode when they were in the moon pool and when she and Emma went into the sea and fall over while laughing. * First flashback episode. Allusions * "A Fish out of Water" is a famous saying meaning not fitting in. Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: April 5, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: October 6, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on June 8, 2008 on Nickelodeon. *Only appearances of the Chan family. *This episode premiered in New Zealand at 6:00 p.m. on the 13th of May 2007 *This is continued on from the previous episode (with Rikki and Zane) Quotes :(Commenting on Rikki's dress) :Lewis: It was red, it was elegant, it was sexy. ---- :Rikki: So your not going to ask me where I am, who I'm with, what color bra I'm wearing? :Lewis: Just out of interest, what color- :Cleo: Lewis! :Lewis: You haven't been choking recently, have you? ---- :Rikki: He get's me. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Harrison Bennett - Joss McWilliam *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio (uncredited) *Candy - Bridget Paroissien *Housekeeper - Jaala Webster *George Chan - Akira Yoshikawa *June Chan - Hsiao-Ling Tang *Emily Chan - Chantal Li *School Friend - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Zane Giving the Dress to Rikki.jpg File:Zane Gave Rikki A Dress.png File:Rikki In Moon Pool.jpg File:Mermaid Silhouettes in Water.jpg File:Rikki Sad.jpg File:Emma And Cleo (2).jpg File:Girls and her Zane.jpg S01E22.jpg File:Candy.jpg File:Rikki, Zane and his friends at Zane's House.jpg File:Emma Talking (2).jpg File:Emma And Lisa.jpg File:Emma And Neil.jpg File:Zane.png File:Mako Island Map.png File:Mako Island Future.png File:Harrison.png File:Look at Zane's House.jpg Candy and Girls.jpg Bennett's living room-1.png Bennett's garden and pool.png Bennett's garden.png Bennett's living room-0.png Bennett's kitchen.png Bennett's living room.png Bennett's garden-0.png Rikki's dream dress.png Rikki's dress 2.png Rikki watching the dress.png Dress neckline.png Rikki's shoes.png Ashimetric cut of the dress.png Original.gif Video pl:Jak ryba bez wody Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water